lilo_stitch_experimentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitch
Glitch A.K.A. 'Experiment 223 '''is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to turn technology against its user by entering the device and making it malfunction, operating like a computer virus. His one true place is in Lilo's portable game console, making the game harder. Appearance Glitch is a bright green experiment, surrounded by yellow light, round torso, pudgy arms and legs, a large round hourglass-shaped head, a wide mouth, round blue nose, dark green eyes, a small blue arrow-shaped mark above his face, and two thin antennae with green tips that resembles a cross between Morpholomew and Poxy. Personality Glitch is a conniving experiment, reveling in causing havoc through technology and turn on the owners. He is farily intelligent, preferring to get rid of his victims one by one. However, after being removed from the technology he once controlled and trapped in a video game, he has since grown to like being part of it, as he can now battle opponents. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 223 was the 223rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hamsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn technology against its user by entering the device and making it malfunction, operating like a computer virus. 223 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 223's pod eventually made its way to a baseball pitching machine, where it was used as a softball. When the machine suddenly went haywire, the experiment pod was batted away by Slugger and flung onto the Lick-o'-Matic at the Pelekai household. The Lick-o'-Matic, mistaking the pod for a stamp, licked it, activating 223. 223 then took over the Lick-o'-Matic and caused it to throw tomatoes at Pleakley. Shortly after, 223 passed through the house's power lines and into the main computer, from where he took over all of the house's technology that Jumba had built earlier when he was upgrading their home. 223 then locked the entire house down, trapping the residents whom he picked off one by one, but not before they split up to investigate the source of the problem. When Jumba discovered that 223 had taken over the house's main computer and tried to reason with the latter, 223 locked the former in the bedroom, then later trapped Nani in the attic and Pleakley under the couch. 223 targeted Lilo and Stitch next by blowing them away with a ceiling fan and nearly putting Lilo in the dryer after her butt got stuck in the vacuum cleaner. However, they were able to download 223, named Glitch, out of the computer system and into Lilo's portable video game console, thus trapping him. Leroy & Stitch At an unknown point, Lilo released Glitch from her handheld video game console. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Glitch, were rounded up by and taken to a to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Glitch participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha 'Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Trivia * Glitch is named after a problem of technologies (e.g. computers or video games), which is also known as "bugs." * Glitch is one of the few known experiments that lives with Lilo and Stitch. * Glitch's pod color is green. * Glitch is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 223. Primary function: Turns technology against its owner." Category:Experiments Category:2-Series